Boyz On Da Run
Boyz On Da Run is a Disney's Shorty McShorts' Shorts shorts, created by Rob Reger and Brian Brooks. Story It's about a famous boy band called DBFYC (Da Boyz From Young Culdesac) who've been secretly lip-syncing for years. During one of their concerts, The Synchotron 3000 broke down, causing their secret to be revealed. Now hated by their fans all over the world, the Boyz travel around the world to discover how to sing for real in order to gain the trust of their fans back. Part 1 The Short begins when a news anchorman name Rob who is talking to a reporter name Brian Rescrest (a parody of Ryan Seacrest) asked about hot new boy band DBFYC (Da Boyz From Young Culdesac) and Brian replied that the boys are going to have their first live world-wide simulcast concert. While all their fans (from around the world chant their name, we then see the boys in the golden office of their manager Stu who told them that everything need to be perfect for their performance, the boys also revealed that they have been lip-syncing for so long, they can do it in their sleep, then Cory (their master who taught them cool dance moves.) was about to to get the Boyz to work on their dance moves but Stu told them they need to get to the concert fast. After leaving the building, we then see a small montage of them escaping from their fans, up to the point where we are at the concert where everybody (even the president who's ignoring the vice-president about the red phone) is waiting the concert to start. the song opens to their new song "I would never lie to you" and during their concert, the Synchotron 3000 broke down revealing the boys ''did ''lie to their fans who now hates them and began chasing them until the boys hitchhike to a train car and escape. the boys couldn't believe that their fans hate them and wish they should have listen to Cory, just then Skylar remember what Cory said and mimic these words with his exactly voice "no harm to the boys shall come, if together the boy band stick") and began to sing (with tape-recorders that contain one of their song) and the short ends with the train drive to a thunder storm. Part 2 In part 2, we see a small recap of the Boyz performance as Rob (news anchorman from part 1) report that the boys are missing and said that the only way for their fans and the world will heal is if the Boyz are captured. we then see that train that the Boyz hid into in the last episode, where the train engineer notice a strange noise and stopped the train to found the source of the noise, he then walked up to one of the cars to see the Boyz (excluding Ricky) practice their dance moves and asked what are they doing. Frankie plead the engineer to not kick them out but he decide to let them say since he thought they were hobos, the Boyz were thrilled to hear that, until Skylar mentions that they're a boy band in which the engineer kicked them out. As the Boyz gave Skylar angry looks for revealing who they are, Skylar apologizes for what he did, then Cameron called Skylar a momma's boy which also made him call his mother, but Donny stopped him telling the others they need to stick together. Just then Ricky (who does an impression of Chewbacca howling) tells the guys he's hungry, and turns out they are all hungry too, Frankie then told the guys he got an idea; he claps his hands twice then looked around to see nothing, then he tried it again but still nothing, which confused the guys, Frankie then explain that when he usually do that, a plate of finger sandwiched appears but Cameron then told Frankie that only happens when they are in backstage but they not anymore since they're hated. Just then Donny spots a diner and the Boyz walked to it, as they entered, they realize they don't have any cash, just then the waitress mistake the Boyz for her new staff (because of their white clothes) and took them to the kitchen, but the problem is that they don't know how to cook suddenly Cory (who as taken the form of dill pickles) tell them "If it's food you require, then the music shall inspire" the Boyz then became dancing and cooking with a song called "Diner Dance" not only feeding themselves but feeding all the customers which then applause for they serve. Just then on the TV, a clip of their performs last night was shown which shocked the costumers and the Boyz, just the president inform that they are now traitors of music and to be captured on the spot, them the customers chase the Boyz out of the diner to the desert in which Ricky said "talk about a 'diner and dash'" and the short ends with a magazine with a picture of the Boyz that said "to be continued". Part 3 In part 3, we see another small recap of the Boyz performance as Rob (news anchorman from part 1 & 2) report that the boys are still missing, suddenly he got a news flash showing the Boyz are still being chase by the people from the diner. just then they made it to Canada where the mob stopped and said they can't go there. When Franky asked what Canada, Cameron explain that Canada is a country and where their last album went quadruple platinum before they became hated worldwide. Cameron they realize they need to go undercover so no one would recognize, Suddenly Ricky told the gang they can use Canadian Trash to disguise them, For Donny: a Astronaut (really a fishbowl on his head) Ricky : a guy with a mustache (Really an old banana peel) Franky: a Bald Guy (really an old pot), Skylar: a guy with glasses (really just sad ring pack) But Cameron wore a green suit. Just then the Boyz are approach by a few mounties who told them that they cross their border and while it seems that they are in trouble it turns out they are actually greeted and welcome to Canada, even a news crew arrived at the border to see the boys being welcome and given gift bags. Franky the suggest the Boyz to perform a musical number to them, where it ends with Ricky, shirtless and with two maple leafs on his chest, spinning the leafs but this causes the mounties, the news crew and even a couple of moose to be in shock. Later the Boyz are sent to jail for disrespecting the leaf, and while they are about to eat their meal, they meet their new cellmate, a huge lumberjack who stole their meal. As Franky told the Boyz he's starving, suddenly a Cory appears (in the form of a rat) and told the Boyz "The Birds don't wait for the Bees, your own powers will sent you free!" And Franky told them to do another musical number; This time where Ricky, Skylar, Cameron and Franky form bars and Donny tried to figure out how to escape. the song end with guys celebrating that they are free, only for Ricky to point out that they only escape out of their disguises. Suddenly the roommate is surprised to see DBFYC in the cell with them (as he has a tattoo of them on his arm, meaning he doesn't know they are hated by the world) He told them that he's their biggest fan and said he has master some of their moves, which ends with him standing on his toes only to have them broken, which caused them to walk back and break the wall. Now with a way out the Boys,along with the cellmate, escape prison (where he rides the boy like logs) and made it to the border back to american where the boys (minus the lumberjack who stayed in Canada) are being chased again by the mob. The short ends (and this is the final DBFYC short) where the boys are still running and Franky asked Ricky if he really was the one in the mustache. Main Characters *Donny: Donny is the very tall Asian member with the glasses and white/orange clothes. He speaks with hip-hop slang and uses many hand gestures. He could be considered the de facto leader. *Frankie: Frankie is the large member with purple/white clothes. He is American and speaks with a thick Brooklyn accent. He is the most clueless about life without fame. *Ricky: Ricky is the short Hispanic member who mostly lip-synced the song "I Would Never Lie to You". He has red/white clothes. He doesn't appear very smart and gets upset easily. *Skylar: Skylar is the skinny Caucasian member with the white/blue shirt, blond hair, and blue eyes. He is polite and trusting to a fault, which lead to Cameron calling him a "mama's boy" and appears to be the "cutest" member out of all of them and possibly the favorite. *Cameron: Cameron is the Black member of the group. He has white/green clothes, a bandage on his cheek and platform shoes. He wears a white hat and a green necklace that looks like a C. He is the smartest member of DBFYC. *Cory: Cory is Chinese, and the master of dance. He tried to get the Boyz to work on their dance moves, until Stu told the boys to get on stage. Cory appears when the Boyz need help. He seems to be able to shapeshift, as he appears in a different form every time he appears. List of Songs *Boyz on da Run. *I'll Would Never Lie To You. *Together Forever. *Diner Dance. *Mountie Dance. *Breaking out. Trivia *Boyz On Da Run is the only SMS shorts to have 3 parts. *There was gonna be a part 4 short but because of the "Flip-Flopped" episode led to controversy, the series was quietly cancelled. Category:Television episodes Category:Articles that need a picture Category:Articles needing improvement